


Show Me Your Wild Side

by Sapphire_Arrow (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassin - Freeform, Assassination, Dont Get Too Attatched To The Characters, Fake Science Shit, Furries??, Future, Gen, High School, I love them too, Inspired By LOTS Of Animes, Mostly Assassination Classroom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tags May Change, but not really?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sapphire_Arrow
Summary: Scientists have artificially created human/animal hybrids, and they're not the prettiest things in the world.Behind the scenes "Sly" has been tasked with.. cancelling.. this experiment.





	1. H.A.C.E

**Author's Note:**

> Alrightie, My first time writing something on AO3.. I hope you don't have any high expectations because I really do suck at writing, but I hope you enjoy nevertheless!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god that actually took me like, two weeks, to write..  
> I'll try and get chapters out weekly from now on..  
> I Promise To Try :')

 

**22/12/X9**

As of today, Eden Experimentation Laboratories has gained enough funds to begin the H.A.C.E experimentation stage.

If the experimentation stage is successful we will be transferring the operation to the Merry Animal Research Facility.

 

 **29/12/X9**  

The experiment has started, but so far no results are being shown.

 

**1/1/X0**

The start of a new century, with it brings joy, but to us it brings failure.

Test subject P001 has escaped.

Test subjects P002-P005 were aided by P001 in their escape.

Thankfully no workers were injured, as it was after hours, the smartasses probably planned their escape.

Test Subjects F001-F004 have died, F005 is in critical conditions.

M001-M010 are in solitary confinement due to an unexpected disease epidemic, but they seem to be recovering quickly.

 

**8/1/X0**

The dead remains of Subjects P001-P005 were found not too long after we noticed that they were missing, 

turns out they were sick too. I guess they just wanted to die free then.

Subject F005 has recovered and is showing great improvement, but it seems she is showing great signs of stress and depression,

this could potentially lead to problems but for now we'll just let her grieve.

Subjects M001, M006 and M008 have died, but the other's seem to be doing just fine so we've let them out of confinement.

 

**15/1/X0**

[The handwriting of the person who was journalling turns shaky and unclear, the spacing of the words is strange, some words even overlapping each other, not many words can be made out, but those few words are all that are needed to understand.]

_Test             subjects_

_all                                    poison_

_dead_

   can't             

                                  breathe               choking                   

                                                                               gas

* * *

 Six Years Later

* * *

 The translator stares at the capmus lined notebook that rests in his hands, the look of someone who's just witnessed a murder on his face.

"Well?" the person beside him asks, while trying to peek at the notebook, "What does it say? Is it interesting? Because you look-"

He's cut off by a loud smack that was provided when the translator closes the notebook swiftly.

"What the hell, Tadashi?! You can't just keep what you read to yourself! May I remind you that the fact that we even have that notebook is to be kept a- "

He's interrupted again, "Fine, I'll read it! It's just.. disturbing, that's all.." he sighs, "Do you remember, a couple of years ago, there was this experiment, uh- H.A.C.E?"

"...Don't tell me-" Tadashi looks up at Kyle, who is standing up behind his chair, "Yeah, this is the experiment records journal." He says in a less than enthusiastic voice.

Kyle's facial expression is almost unreadable, a mix of confusion and excitement that makes him look somewhat horrifying, "Do you know what this means?"

There's some hesitation on Tadashi's side,"N-no, I don't, Sir.." his odd expression breaks and it becomes a wide grin, "We're gonna be  _rich!"_

"Actually I- I think you should let me read the records first.." he says as he scratches the back of his neck, "Uh.. al- alright? Go ahead and start reading, then."

A loud exhale leaves Tadashi before he opens the notebook again, his hands slightly trembling as he reads the reports, "It's not  _ ~~~~that_ bad Tadashi, I mean yeah, the subjects died and all but it's to be expected of an experiment like this one." he says, somewhat mockingly. "Th- that's not it, there's a little bit more.." he gulps before reading the last report after explaining why he couldn't read most of it.

Trying his best to ignore the bile rising in his throat, Kyle stands up straight, the only word his mouth allows him to speak a mere "Oh."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm really proud of this, I mean, yeah, it's really short but I'm getting somewhere right?  
> Future chapters will be longer, since this was just the prologue.


	2. As Sly As A Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal Arrows are a team of four well known government spies, they take part in a government training exam as "regular students" and fail awfully, before showing their true skills as professionals during their re-take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say this chapter was going to be longer didn't I?  
> Yes, this chapter has nothing to do with the prologue, I know, but just be patient, you'll understand I swear.  
> Also I'm gonna be switching up my writing style a LOT so it might get confusing sorry not sorry I just wanna enjoy writing shit

"Alright, we're here, what do you want us to do, Himari?"

"Just remain hidden for now, and stay alert, you can  _not_ move out of the blind spots. I'll be above you in about 3 minutes, until I get there try and hack into the system, Aiko." 

"Right."

"And, Tsuneko, tell Maeko not to get too ahead of herself, we've barely just started."

"Y'know I have a headset too right?" 

"Yeah, but if I told you directly you wouldn't have listened, tell her Tsuneko."

"Mae, dearest sister of mine, don't get us caught."

"She told me not to get ahead of myself not "don't get us caught" you ass!"

"So you  _did_   listen?"

"Of course I did, this is my first mission!"

"Glad to know you're taking this seriously, Maeko, now I'm almost there so get into your positions. Aiko what's your progress at?"

"They've got some difficult coding but nothing I can't break through."

"Never doubted you for a second."

"Thanks, Himari."

"Alright, I'll be landing in 10... 9... 8... 7-"

"And.. I'm in!"

"6... 5... 4..."

"Doors Opened!"

"3... 2... 1..."

"Let's do this!"

"I've Landed! Maeko, take out the guards at the front door, Tsuneko follow Aiko into the control room and make sure no other guards get the chance to set off any alarms!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Gotcha!"

"Just one question, Himari.."

"Yes, Aiko?"

"Where's the control room again?"

"Ughhh"

 _Alarms go off and Himari looks down at Aiko and Maeko_ with _dismay_

"We had 3 months to prepare this, Aiko! How have you not memorized the map?!"

"I'm sorry! I had to memorize the codes and every single download path so it's not my fault I couldn't remember the damned map!"

"So even if I _did_ successfully beat up the guards, we still would've gotten caught, it wasn't entirely my fault this time!"

_A hard elbow to the side shut Maeko up before she could get her big sister to start blaming herself._

"Not cool Mae."

"Oww! Tsune you could've just told me  _verbally_ and I would've listened!"

"Sure, okay."

_A loud, stern voice broke through their arguing_

"Alright, that's enough!"

"Meep!"

"Sorry, Sir."

_The four of them looked down at the floor to display a look of shame in themselves._

"Could.. could we possibly.."

"Try again?"

_The man that had scolded them looked in their direction_

"Try again? Hah! You all failed the written exams and now you've failed the practicals, so yes, you will have to try again, and you will keep trying again until you get it right! But, only after everyone else is done." 

_He turned to the rest of their class, the other 36 students who have yet to start their practical exams._

_The four of them released a loud groan._

_They sat down and watched the rest of their class attempt to break into the fake laboratory and steal samples, only 12 of the 40 total students passed on their first tries._

_"Team Himari" was not part of the groups that passed on their first tries, in fact, they were the first to fail._

_As the last group went through their exam, and passed, their teacher, the angry man who had scolded them, stood up from his seat and turned on the microphone that was in front of him_

"All teams have gone through the exam, three of the ten teams passed, the rest of you failed, Team Himari, the first team to fail, will now be the first team to re-take the exam."

_Another loud groan that was heard loud and clear by their teacher was released by the group_

"Now, since you failed on your first try, ten marks will be deducted from your overall grade, and every time you fail after this, another ten marks will be deducted."

_Himari stood up and called for her teammates, as they walked up to the lab entrance_

"I'm sure you'll find that we won't get any more points deducted, sir. In fact, we'll get a hundred, even if it's seemingly not possible."

_The teacher and their classmates all joined together to have a good laugh._

"I'm not sure if you heard right, Himari _,_ but you already have ten points deducted from your overall grade, so even if you were to miraculously get a perfect performance, the highest mark you and the rest of your team can possibly get, is a ninety."

"We heard right sir. We  _will_ get a hundred on this exam."

_The laughing quieted down as they realized how serious the team looked_

"This should be interesting."

* * *

 

_Before they entered the lab, the four government spies-in-training, or rather, secretly trained professional spies, dropped their earpieces at the entrance._

"You're gonna need those, why are you just leaving them there?"

"They'll just distract us."

 

_As Maeko, Tsuneko and Himari entered the lab with caution, Aiko scaled the lab walls and sat down on the roof with her laptop on her lap._

_Maeko was in the front of the formation, checking the corners with caution as Tsuneko and Himari checked each room one by one for the fake samples they were looking for._

_There was no communication between them except for the occasional hand signal._

_Their biggest problem was cameras, which was being dealt with by Aiko who was trying to interfere with the connections in order for her team to move freely._

_A quiet vibration came from the rings that the team was wearing, signalling that the cameras have been shut down._

_Still, no words were being spoken and they weren't acting as one, it was as if they were ready to scatter if they were caught, even if it meant leaving someone behind._

_Every man for themselves in this mission._

_If a guard were to come close to seeing them, Maeko would have already dealt with it, a simple job really, no need for it to get messy._

_Meanwhile Aiko was checking the cameras one-by-one to see where the samples could be, without turning on the cameras that would reveal her teammates- no, her colleagues' locations._

 

_It was as quiet outside of the lab as it was inside, their "classmates" had no idea what was going on, because earlier they were the worst team in the class, constantly fighting and distracted. So they just watched in awe as this team zoomed past rooms, taking only a single peek at the contents of said rooms and then instantly leaving if  the samples weren't there._

_Even though each room had a tag, they checked every room in the building, even if the samples had no chance of being in said rooms._

_The location of the samples was different for each team, so they couldnt rely on the information that they had gathered from other team_

_When they finally found a promising room, Tsuneko pressed the gem on her ring that was apparently a button that sent a vibration to Aiko's ring, telling her the location that they were in so that no cameras were turned on._

_They searched every corner of the room until they found the samples, which were really just test-tubes with cotton in them._

_Himari was the one who initially found the test tubes, but she handed them over to Tsuneko since there were a lot of them, besides, Himari had her own job to do._

_As they were running out the building, they met up with Aiko who explained why she had to turn on the cameras again because one of the guards was inside of the control room and  almost found out that the cameras were turned off, so from then on they had to stick to blind spots and be extra careful. Those were the first words spoken during the entire exam._

_Aiko and Tsuneko carried the test tubes while Himari made sure no guards were coming up from behind them and Maeko took out any guards that got in her way._

 

_They got to the entrance and handed over the test samples to the person who was waiting for them and would grade them on their time, he was a little surprised because they took a lot less time considering that they checked each and every room._

"We only checked, we didn't go through every room, that's why it didn't take us that long."

_Every jaw was on the floor as they saw the group pick up their earpieces and hand them over to the teacher who's jaw was also on the floor._

"You went through the entire exam.. and you didn't even speak a single word to each other... What school are you four from?!"

"We're from J.N.C.T.F, but that was a while back, you might know those three as The Crystal Arrows: Sapphire, Amethyst and Ruby, And I'm known as Sly."

_Maeko lifted her hand to show her ring to the rest of the class_

"I'm Sapphire Arrow, 17 years old, I speak English, Japanese and Spanish."

_Tsuneko did the same_

"Amethyst Arrow, 20, I speak English, Japanese and French"

_Aiko next._

"Ruby Arrow, 24, English, Japanese and Italian"

_Himari stood in front of the other three girls who were much taller than her and lifted her necklace that had a charm on it, consisting of three intercepting arrows._

"And I'm Sly, 14 years old, I'm as old as the rest of you, I speak English, Japanese and German... I also lead the Crystal Arrows."

_They all let their hands fall to their sides as they walked forward and stood in a perfect line as Sly addressed the students._

"We are here to aid you in your learning, as professional special agents."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of things that I'm almost positive people won't understand in this chapter because I was too lazy to explain while I was writing this chapter so please, PLEASE, If you didn't understand something tell me in the comments and I'll explain.
> 
> Also, I love writing and would be happy to write something for you so just hmu on discord if you have an idea and I'll try my best to bring it to life, don't worry I don't bite! :D  
> My handle:  
> Sapphire Arrow#0842


End file.
